Gay bar superstar
by Jacqzzheart
Summary: fluffy smut. When Nick and Jeff go to a club, Nick comes to a startling realisation


Nick and Jeff had been friends for like ever. And since they were old enough to get crushes had vowed never to interfere with the others relationship. That was until now, when all Nick could see was a tall blonde girl making googly eyes at Jeff from across the bar.

Nick had discovered he was gay a few years earlier but had never actually told Jeff what really made him realise. Truth was, he was in love with him. But he was seemingly straight and even if he wasn't, he had never shown an interest in Nick in more than a purely friendly way and deep down that killed him. He just never let it show.

While he'd been daydreaming Nick realised that the girl had started to dance with Jeff. If you can call it dancing, she was basically grinding herself against him in the most un-lady like fashion ever. That was when he decided it was now or never. He stormed over to his best friend and pulled him away from the girl, dragging him towards the toilets by his wrists.

"What the f…" Jeff began but was cut off by soft lips pressing hard against his. It lasted about three seconds but it was the best he had ever had. Nick backed away shyly and slumped back into a corner, head in his hands, as the tears began to fall.

"Nicky" Jeff whispered as he knelt beside him. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Nick looked up at him through wet eyes "I'm sorry Jeffy, but she was just so all up on you and I couldn't take it, I'm really sorry" His voice broke into a sob again as he sighed out the last sorry. Jeff moved so Nick was wrapped in his arms put his lips to his ear and said "Don't you dare be sorry for having the courage to do something I've wanted for so long" Then he kissed his ear and made his way around his face with light kisses until their lips were almost touching again.

Nick seemed confused "but I, you, girls, straight, what the hell" he mumbled. The blonde boy just laughed and pulled the other up to his feet. "You sure are blind sometimes you know? And I think your gay-dar is way off hunnie" He pressed a soft kiss to his lips, edging for something more but not wanting to push his best friend.

At that point when they realised the feelings were mutual, the boys became more confident in their actions. Nick's tongue pressed against Jeff's lips to part them before thrusting it inside; relishing the taste of the man he'd wanted for so long. Feeling Nick inside his mouth released something inside Jeff and he pushed his new lover hard against the wall, tongue's now battling for dominance as one or both let out a moan. Jeff leaned his hands against the wall pinning the smaller boy between them as Nick's hands tangled up into his hair.

Jeff bit down on Nick's bottom lip pulling it towards him a bit, trying to make the boy moan again. What he didn't expect was for him to thrust his hips into him at the same time. But god it was hot. He felt his jeans getting tighter against him and he could feel Nick hardening against his thigh. That was the moment all composure in both boys flew out the window. They became a panting moaning mess of hard thrusts and wet kisses both desperately seeking their release together. The blonde could feel himself getting close now, he bit down hard on Nicks lip again, praying for the same result as last time which thankfully he got as hands untangled from his hair and came to grip his hips tightly pulling him ever closer to the beautiful man he had backed against the wall.

The kisses were getting messy now as moans of "Please close god fuck yes" filled the room. It was Nick who got there first with a high pitched scream as Jeff followed closely behind. Both boys slumped to the ground with a Thud, all energy drowned out of them in that frankly freaking hot make out session. They were hot and sweaty, clothes stuck to their skin, perfectly styled hair now just hanging loose. Nick reached over to move some blonde hair off the others face, gently brushing it to the side. Jeff kissed his hand on the way back down then buried his face in the other man's chest.

"I really do love you Jeff" Nick whispered down to the man in his arms. Jeff just turned his head to look up, eyes shining brightly full of hope and love.

"I love you too Nicky, I'm sorry it took so long" And with that the two men pulled each other off the ground with the hope of taking their new relationship somewhere comfier than the cold hard floor of a men's bathroom.


End file.
